You Found Me
by Beatriz00903
Summary: FanFiction sobre Stydia (Stiles e Lydia).. Espero que gostem.


_**"Maybe we could be the start of something,**_

_**be together at the start of time."**_

_**Gabrielle Aplin, "Start Of Time"**_

Era uma tarde fresca de Verão e Lydia estava a dar uma volta pela cidade. Todo este ano tinha sido difícil. Pricipalmente, Jackson ter ido viver para Londres. Quer dizer, por que é que ele tinha que ir embora? Será que ela tinha feito algo de errado e esta tinha sido a única maneria que ele encontrou para se livrar dela? Não, não podia ser isso. Ela era Lydia Martin. A rapariga popular, bonita e _**sempre**_ perfeita. Bem, agora já não tanto. Toda a gente a achava maluca desde aquele maldito dia em que desapareceu do hospital e andou perdida (incoscientemente) pela floresta. Nua. Sim,** n-u-a. **O que é que aconteceu nesse dia? Nem ela se lembrava. E, quanto à popularidade, ela também já não ligava muito a essas coisas. Pelo menos, por agora, não estava com muita paciência para andar a pensar nisso.

Lydia já estava a andar à mais de meia hora e quando deu por si estava no meio da floresta. "Mas como é que eu vim aqui parar?" foi a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça quando percebeu onde estava. Bem, uma coisa era certa, ela ia sair **já **dali. Aquele sítio dava lhe arrepios. Principalmente, desde que Allison, Scott e Stiles lhe tinham contado toda a verdade. Lobisomens, kanimas, **tudo! **Quer dizer, ela já achava que a vida era difícil, não que ela tivesse muito que se queixar, mas sobrenatural? Não, **nunca** lhe tinha passado pela cabeça que essas coisas eram mesmo reais. Eram tudo histórias inventadas em livros. Como é que poderiam ser reais? Contudo, **eram**. Ela não queria acreditar, mas era a verdade. Ela tinha visto. Com os seus próprios olhos. Aliás, agora que estava de férias e não tinha grande coisa que fazer, Lydia ia muitas vezes à biblioteca buscar livros ou então pesquisava na Internet sobre essas coisas. Mitos, lendas, histórias.. tudo o que ela encontrasse. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia por que é que fazia isso, mas dizia para si mesma que era só curiosidade, apesar de, lá no fundo, ela saber que o que tinha era medo e isso levava-a a querer saber tudo sobre aquelas coisas para, de alguma forma, saber como se proteger. O que não adiantou de muito. Aquilo que tinha realmente aprendido foi o que consiguiu reter das coisas que eles os três lhe tinham contado.

Começou a andar em direção a casa quando de repente sentiu uma coisa contra ela. Nem teve tempo de ver o que era, pois quando deu por si já estava no chão. Não se magou. Na verdade, estava tão assustada por não saber quem ou _**quê **_é que a tinha mandado ao chão que nem pensou em ver se estava ferida. Finalmente ganhou coragem para ver quem (o quê) é que estava ao seu lado. A primeira coisa que reparou foi como o seu cabelo tinha crescido desde o início do Verão, mesmo que ainda não tivesse passado muito tempo. Quer dizer, na verdade, ainda estavam no Verão. Era apenas Agosto. Apesar de tudo, Lydia não deixou de pensar em como lhe ficava bem. Os olhos grandes e castanhos esverdiados encontraram-se com os seus. Parecia que lhe sorriam, como sempre, mas mudaram para um olhar cheio de preocupação.

- Oh Meu Deus, estás bem? Não te magoei pois não? Oh Meu Deus, desculpa. Peço imensa desculpa. Não te tinha visto. - disse-lhe ele, ajudando-a a pôr-se de pé.

- Eu estou bem. A sério. Não foi nada de mais, Stiles.

_Stiles_. A maneira como o disse. Foi como se, de alguma maneira, tivesse saudades de o dizer. De dizer o nome dele. Na verdade, saudades dele. Ela apagou o pensamento com a mesma rapidez com que o formolou.

- Não estás nada bem.

Stiles levantou a mão e encostou-a suavemente na testa de Lydia. Instinto. Obiviamente que Stiles não estava a racicionar bem. Nunca em um milhão de anos ele iria ter coragem para isso. Mas a verdade, era que estava a fazê-lo. Estava a tocar-lhe. **Nela**. A rapariga por quem tinha uma paixoneta desde o terceiro ano. E ela não estava a gritar nem a fugir, simplesmente olhava para ele.

- Estás a sangrar. Deixa-me levar-te ao hospital. - finalmente conseguiu dizer.

- Não, não é preciso. Eu estou bem. Eu trato disto em casa.

- Então, deixa-me levar-te a casa. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

- Está bem, então.

Lá no fundo, era isso que ela esperava que ele disse-se. Desde o final das aulas, que passava os dias todos sozinha. Allison tinha ido com o pai fazer uma viaja pela Europa para ver se ambos esqueciam o problema dos lobisomens por uns tempos e, para além dela, Lydia não tinha mais nenhum amigo que ela apreciasse a companhia. Quem é que ela estava a iludir? Ela não tinha mais nenhum amigo para além da Allison. A não ser que se contasse com o Scott e, bem, Stiles, mas ela nunca iria ter a coragem suficiente para lhes ligar a combinar alguma coisa.

Stiles não estava a acreditar que ela realmente tinha dito que sim.

Já estavam a caminhar há algum tempo, quando Stiles reparou que o silêncio estava um pouco estranho. Tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas não encontrou nada. "Idiota, tens a rapariga dos teus sonhos ao teu lado e não sabes o que dizer?! IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!" pensou para si mesmo.

- Então.. - disse Lydia, que também estava a sentir que o silêncio estava a ser um pouco constragedor - Nada para dizer, hah?

- Pois.. não me ocorre nada. - Lydia conseguia ver o constragimento e aborrecimento na cara de Stiles.

- Então, humm, como tem sido o teu Verão?

- Uma seca, na verdade.. O Scott teve que ir para uma escola de Verão para recuperar as notas e eu não tenho mais amigos, na verdade, então, tenho passado muito tempo sozinho.

- A sério? Bem, não te preocupes porque não és o único.

E à medida que iam caminhando começaram a conversar como se o fizessem desde sempre e todos os dias. Conversaram sobre coisas que não lembrava a ninguém e continuaram até chegarem à casa de Lydia.

- Bem, parece que chegámos. - disse Lydia.

- Pois.. bem eu..

- Queres ficar? - Impulso. Agora não havia nada a fazer, mas ela não se importava. A verdade é que Lydia queria mesmo que ele ficasse. - Quer dizer, se não quiseres, tudo bem, mas como disseste que o teu pai não ia estar em casa para o jantar e a minha mãe também não vai estar.. era só para não estarmos sozinhos.

- C-c-claro que não me importo. É um prazer fazer-te companhia.

- Boa.

Ambos entraram em casa, ambos com esperança de não se sentirem tão sozinhos como se andavam a sentir ultimamente.


End file.
